Kids In Love
by pretty-little-rabbit
Summary: Set only days after the Final Battle, Ginny and Harry share a kiss that will change their lives forever. HG/HP Mentions of HP/GW and hints of GW/NL OCC, Ron Bashing, was not intentional just ended up happening
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, J. K. Rowling and her publishers own everything else.

Pairing: Harry/Hermione mentions Harry/Ginny

Rating: T

Word Count: 728

Warnings: Slight language.

Authors Note: Hey guys, I know I should be working on Dear Recipient but I'm not. I finished this story in a couple of days... I'm sorry that i haven't been posting anything... But I have a few... Personal problems going on right now. Like the fact i can not even stand sometimes because of my legs. Plus I have been working a lot. Well here it is. Ron Bashing. Didn't mean for it to begin with but... It just fit. Specially with Ginny having a good part in this one.

* * *

She flew into his awaiting arms, tears of joy running down her pale, freckled cheeks, her bright smile was mirrored on all the faces that surrounded her, all happy that it had finally ended. The Dark Lord was dead. Looking into the bright green eyes of the man that held her she sobbed in relief, he was alive, Harry had made it through the war. They leaned in simultaneously, both a smile on their soon to touch lips. They met in the middle, lips pressing hard against the others. Moments passed, both had frozen...

Gently parting, Harry set down the young woman in his arms, watching her in wonder, "Did you," He question quietly, still drawing the attention of a number of people.

She shook her head slowly, "No," She whispered, a confused frown forming on her red lips, "You?"

He frowned as well, "No..." He looked around the loud room, noticing the eyes on Ginny and his own form, "Take this outside?" He met her eyes and saw the answer, exiting the room with her following silently.

It took only minutes for them to reach the cool night air, neither asking where the other wanted to go, just heading in the direction of the Black Lake. Once both were sitting comfortable, cuddling to absorb the others warmth, one of them spoke.

"Why," Harry questioned.

Ginny smiled, looking at the man she had 'loved' for more years then she could remember, "Why not, we were kids," She retorted, as if it explained everything.

"That's not a good answer Gin," He scolded fondly, brushing a kiss against her forehead, stroking her beautiful red hair, "But," He looked over the lake a distant glaze forming in his eyes, "I think I can understand," He looked at her again, smiling blindingly, "The war changes people."

She nodded enthusiastically, "Just look at Neville, he's grown so much over the last year," She smiled fondly at the thought of the previously shy Gryffindor, who now commanded the attention of a whole room of people with his quiet confidence and strength.

Harry chuckled, "Not even officially over and you already have another man on your mind," He teased lightly, hugging her closer as the chilly breeze swept by them. "I find it hard to believe that a kiss can change so much."

"Harry less then a kiss could change how a relationship works," She sighed lightly, "I do believe it was inevitable though, we were kids, who knew very little of the real world yet." She smiled up to the man that had filled her dreams up until a few months ago, "We were in love with the idea of being in love and having someone waiting for us after this all ended."

He chuckled again, a deep sound, shaking the both of them lightly, "When did you get so smart love?"

She smirked, "'Bout the same time you got so handsome." She kissed his cheek gently, "What do you want to do?"

He looked back at the castle, noticing two figures standing at the entrance waiting patiently for them to return, he had no doubt he knew who they were. Looking back into the eyes of the young woman he had been fighting to return to he smiled sadly, "I want us to find whom it is that we really belong with, for us to grow old with that person with big families and to remain the closest of friends, because I really don't know what I would do with out you."

Ginny beamed, "Then that is what shall happen Harry," She pressed her lips to his one last time and smiled wistfully when they parted, "The first kiss stole my breath, and the last returns it. Thank you Harry."

Harry stood, helping her up only to draw her into a tight hug, "Thank you Ginny, and I do love you, don't forget it. Sister."

She giggled as she was released, "And don't you forget that I too love you. Brother."

They shared grins before making their way back to the castle. Hands tightly clasped together, a show that it does not matter that they were not together any longer, they would still be there for one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stood with Neville, quietly awaiting the return of Harry and Ginny. They had left the Great Hall in search of a place to talk alone, Neville and Hermione had decided silently together that it would be their job to make sure that the troubled looking young adults had their time. No matter how much it hurt both of them to watch the ones they loved share gentle caresses and kisses. Both watched on though, needing a conformation that they would have to start the search for a new love.

She mirrored a now straight backed Neville as Harry and Ginny left their spot, preparing to lead them into the castle so the couple could get through the crowd that had formed inside the entrance, only blocked from rushing the couple by Hermione and Neville's handy spell work. Oh how proud of her Harry would be for the power she and Neville had behind this one.

Harry smiled to the two, "Thanks guys," He hugged Ginny one last time before letting go of her completely.

The two looked at Neville and Hermione happily, "So," Began Ginny with a large smile, "Harry and I have agreed to a mutual official break up."

Neville and Hermione's expressions mirrored each other, jaws dropping minutely and eyes widening just the tiniest bit, if Harry and Ginny hadn't know the two as they did they would have never been able to pick out the differences in their friends body language. The two looked at each other quickly before straightening themselves back up.

"My I inquire into why the two of you have made such a decision?" Hermione's voice had change a lot over the year, mused Ginny, what was once stand offish and slightly defensive, was now light and musical, perfect for Harry, whose voice was deep and bold. Now that she thought about it, Hermione was perfect for Harry, her small frame would fit perfectly within his strong arms, her height put her just under Harry's chin. She looked as though she was made for Harry. Huh... Odd.

Harry answered for the two of them, "We have become aware that the love we share for each other was fabricated by our yearning for the feeling of being in love with someone. The kiss we shared this evening in the Great Hall brought forth no feelings of desire within either of us," He smiled fondly to Ginny, "We were kids who were in love with the idea of being in love with someone and the need to have something aside from friends and family to fight for in the war."

Neville studied Ginny closely as she smiled brightly between the three of them, "Is this true Ginny, is that how you feel as well?" Harry noted this time that Neville's voice had as well changed, no longer quiet and full of oncoming stutters, but was now loud enough to grab the attention of who he was speaking to and confident, perfect for Ginny who's own voice was just as confident but very feminine.

Her eyes landed on the stiff figure of Neville, eyes meeting his she spoke directly to him, hoping to convey that this was no joke, "Harry is no longer in my heart as a potential lover but as my adoptive older brother, just as Hermione is in my heart as my adoptive older sister. I believe that he has been for a while, I just was not aware of it." Her bright, intelligent, blue eyes traveled to meet Hermione's deep, intelligent, brown eyes. Holding nothing but the truth in them over the situation.

Hermione let out a barely noticeable sigh of relief at the truth in the eyes of the two young adults, she relaxed slightly, her back not so straight and her shoulders not so stiff. She smiled lightly to her companions, "We should probably be reentering the castle soon, I'm sure your family is about to have a heart attack from not knowing where the two of yours relationship stands."

Harry laughed, a deep, free sound that warmed the heart of his three friends, all used to the strained laugh he had trade marked as his own during the years before and during the war. He was finally comfortable enough to laugh freely. "I believe they will have one anyways when they hear that we have decided to end our romantic relationship." He joked sliding an arm around Hermione and Ginny's shoulders, pulling both close as Ginny dragged Neville close to herself, latching onto his arm tightly. "Now 'Mione, Nev, why don't the both of you lower your impressive wards and let us pass through."

Both Hermione and Neville beamed at the compliment removing the wards happily as they approached the large doors.

With a wave of Harry's hand and the large doors swung open revealing the a large anxiously awaiting crowd. The couple just hadn't looked right as they had left the Great Hall.

Harry laughed under his breath with Ginny as they looked over all of the patiently awaiting people, bright red hair standing out in the very front as Ron, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Bill (wife Fluer), and Charlie waited for the verdict. Harry looked upon his ex girlfriend and quietly asked the question that would change everything, "Here or later with just your family?"

Ginny glared slightly, her voice caring over the quiet hall where Harry's had been only loud enough for her to hear, "Our family," Cries of joy rang throughout the hall, only to be silenced by Ginny's next words, "Everyone's here, we should do it now so we are not asked the same questions by different people."

Harry nodded glancing around the eerily quiet hall, he squeezed Hermione's trembling shoulder gently, trying to comfort her, even when he knew nothing of why she was in distress. He pulled her closer into his side as he began to speak, her head burying into his shoulder comfortingly. "Ginny and I have decided that we should end our relationship for good." Now cries of distress filled the room, mainly coming from Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny let them shout and her mom cry for just a moment before she patiently quieted the room with a shout, "Hold on!" She looked to her tearing mom and heartbroken dad, "Let us explain before you start yelling about things you know nothing of," She glared in the general direction of someone who had shouted that Harry must have been seeing Hermione, because she was now safely cocooned in his strong arms. She stepped forward from the group, "When we kissed this evening, we felt nothing," She explained, "No passion, no heat, no _desire_ at all."

She looked at her family, "Harry and I came to the conclusion that our 'love' was fiction, that we were only in love with the idea of being in love with someone." She looked around, her face displaying relief over the whole situation, "We were not meant to be together, we realized this, we were kids, now we are adults, age be damned."

"We are meant to be friends, to support each other in following relationships, to be there when one of us is fighting with our loved one." She her eyes landed on Harry and Hermione as he held the still trembling girl in his arms, "We are siblings, without the blood relation. I love Harry, as I do my brothers, just as that a brother." She concluded looking once again at her family, awaiting their thoughts on the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur Weasley stared stunned at his only daughters, she had spoken so commandingly, so strong, but as such a level it should have been impossible to hear her, and her words had been spoken so truthfully and so thoughtfully that he could only marvel at how much she had grown up with the war. Shaking himself out of his haze he asked the only question he could think of, "Does this mean that the two of you will never have a romantic relationship in the future?"

Harry felt Hermione tense in his arms and glanced to Ginny quickly before he began to gently rub Hermione's back comfortingly, "Yes Mr. Weasley, Ginny and I hold no sexual desire for the other any longer. She is my unofficial sister."

"And he my unofficial brother." Ginny added, "Now, any other questions, get them out now because after this we will answer no more questions on this subject.

Molly chocked back some tears, "Does this mean that you will stop coming to see us?" She asked Harry, upset about the fact that her daughter had broken off her relationship with the young man, but if it made her happy she was glad, but even more upset with the thought of Harry never coming back to her home because he no longer had anyone there to come see aside from Ron who had grown apart from Harry and Hermione during the hunt for the Horcuxes.

Harry shook his head negatively, "No ma'am, if you will have me there I will be there as much as I can, Ginny and I do not plan to just stop talking, we plan on being big parts in each others futures, just as family and not lovers."

Molly and Arthur both sighed in relief, looking around at all of the understanding faces that filled the hall, Ron's being the only one that was blank as he stared at Harry and Hermione.

"I have a question," Piped up Remus as he watched Ginny latch onto Neville's arm again, "Anyone in mind for your future?" He laughed openly at the flushed that crept onto the three teens cheeks, and would bet all the money in Gringott's that Hermione was blushing as well.

Harry cleared his throat, "I do not wish to disclose that information right now Remus." He glared halfheartedly at the werewolf.

"Nor do I." Added Ginny as she looked up at the ceiling to keep her eyes traveling to Neville.

Their responses broke the quiet that had filled the hall and as everyone went back to what they had been doing Ginny and Neville rounded on Hermione and Harry, worried about Hermione, "What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione continued to tremble, frustrated to no end that she couldn't seem to stop, "I don't know," She mumbled into Harry's chest, "But as soon as I began walking my body started to tremble, and I'm getting quiet cold."

Harry quickly conjured a couple of blankets and wrapped them around her before bringing her back into his embrace. "Did you feel anything besides that?"

"Eyes," She mumbled, inhaling Harry's calming aroma, "I felt eyes on me." She bit her lips, "They felt familiar and hostile."

Harry tightened his arms around her protectively, "Do you still feel them?"

She shook her head tiredly, "No, they left as soon Remus asked his question."

He looked up at Ginny worriedly, afraid of what that might mean for his Hermione, "Why don't we go to my chambers, we'll see about getting you warmed up and see what we can figure out."

Ginny and Neville exchanged a quick look before leading the way, Harry easily lifting the trembling Hermione into his arms to follow, afraid to let her walk on her own. As irrational as that may be.

Hermione smiled gratefully burying her head in his neck and shoulder, drawing as much warmth and comfort she could from him, "I'm sorry Harry,"

Harry's step faltered and he tightened his arms around the cradled body, "What in the world do you have to be sorry for 'Mione?"

"You just got done fighting a war and now you have to worry about me getting sick, hurt or whatever I am."

Harry smiled, pressing a gentle kiss into her brown curls, "I don't mind, only that we get you back on your feet. You shouldn't be dealing with this but should be relaxing and having fun," He nodded thanks to Ginny and Neville as they held the door open for him and swiftly walked to the couch laying the trembling girl on it. He made to move away only to be caught by Hermione's hand.

"Don't leave me please," She begged the trembling worsening when he moved away.

Harry frowned deeply, "I was just going to get some more blankets," His frown deepened as she reluctantly let go of him, curling tightly to herself to stop the tremors that racked her body violently without Harry's warmth and touch.

"I'll get the blankets Harry, sit with her, it seems to help." Gently ordered Ginny; scared for her friends health, not knowing what to do, even though she had been trained in the subject by Poppy. A grateful smile was all that she received as he quickly scooped the young woman back into his arms and sat with her in his lap.

Neville followed Ginny as she searched the room for blankets, worried about Hermione's trembling and what it would mean now. Would this just end up as a scare or would Hermione's health decline as the days go on? Would she get better as time went on? Would they have to go to Poppy even though Ginny had medical training?  
"Stop worrying so hard Nev," scolded Ginny, gently rubbing her fingers over his worry lines, "Harry will not allow her to remain sick." She picked up three of the blankets they had found, "He will not let her suffer."

Neville picked up a few more, still worrying over his friend, but Ginny's words having reassured him a lot. She would not have said it if she didn't believe it.

Hermione sighed in annoyance as she continued to tremble, at least not as violently as when Harry had left but it was still violent enough that she could not get to sleep. Though Harry's close proximity had her on edge as well, her body wanted it to be touched by him, while her mind told her that he had already chosen who his beloved would be, so not to bother with it.

"'Mione, how are you feeling?" He laid a warm hand on her forehead, and all the trembling stopped, only to return when he pulled back surprised at her bodies reaction. What was going on?

Hermione whimpered as he withdrew his touch trying to follow the hand instinctively, flushing as she realized what sound she had made and how desperate she must have seemed.

Harry returned his hand, only placing it at the base of her neck, her trembling stopped again and she sighed in relief, closing her eyes; she very quickly fell asleep, her body exhausted from the battle and stress of not knowing what is ailing her.

Ginny's eyebrow rose as she walked into the room, her eyes immediately going to the hand that gently cupped Hermione's neck and noticing that she was no longer trembling. "What's going on?"

Harry shrugged, his face showing pure confusion and concern, "I was just going to check to see if she had a temperature, when I touched her, her whole body stilled, when I removed my hand she made the most heartbreaking sound as she began to tremble again, so now here we are, I'm not going to move my hand."

"When did she fall asleep? We where not gone that long," Neville laid down his blankets beside Harry and Hermione, peering worriedly at her relaxed face.

"Almost as soon as I had returned my hand, she must be exhausted from this and yesterdays events." He caressed her cheek gently, taking in her dainty features, and lightly tanned skin. "I think I'm going to just take her to my room and go to bed," He looked at two of the people he considers family, "Thank you for getting the blankets, she will need them." He easily stood with Hermione in his arms, careful to keep skin contact. "You two should take the two other rooms, we can go to Poppy in the morning and start research later tomorrow night."

They both nodded watching as Harry carefully carried Hermione into his room so he could get some sleep.

"Good night Ginny," Whispered Neville as he made his way to the smallest of the two rooms. "Sleep well."

"Night Nev," She watched him disappear before she casting one last glance at Harry's closed door and going to bed herself. It seems that it would be a long couple of days to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleeping had been difficult for Harry, and every time he had managed to Hermione would begin to tremble again and awake because he had stopped touching her skin. Finally; both tired of being awoken, they removed all of the blankets from Hermione and his shirt they cuddled together. She had then sighed in relief and snuggled closer into him, practically purring in content, while Harry battled with his own body to keep away... Unwanted reactions right then, to her body being firmly pressed into his own. It took him close to and hour to fall asleep.

Molly Weasley waited in the great hall for her daughter, 'adoptive' son and their friends. She had waited for Ginny to come to the rooms they had been given last night but, that hadn't happened. Though she did not worry, knowing Harry he would have insisted that her daughter stay in a separate room or with Hermione. But now she was getting impatient with having to wait for them, she had a feeling something had happened, something big, life changing even.

The feeling grew; and with a great crash of the Great Hall's door she found out why.

Harry rushed in, bare chested, jeans haphazardly thrown on, a trembling and whimpering Hermione Granger attached to his neck and around his waist, his eyes where wide and wild as he looked over the remaining staff table, "Poppy," He almost yelled, just as Ginny and Neville rushed in, still in their night clothing. Harry rushed up to her, his arms tightly around Hermione's small waist, "She needs your help, please, she won't stop." He begged, scared to death that Hermione might die.

Poppy nodded rushing past him, "Follow me Harry," Walking briskly; so to reach the Infirmary quickly. He follow obediently trying to make it so that his and Hermione's skin touched as much as it could.

Molly made a bee line for her distraught daughter, her eyes following the disappearing form of Harry, "What's wrong?" Her voice carried throughout the now dumb struck Hall.

Ginny bit her bottom lip worriedly, "Hermione started trembling last night right after as we entered the entrance hall to address everyone," She told the whole Hall, "That's why she was clinging to Harry. When everyone started leaving we asked her what was wrong, she had no idea, she said that she couldn't stop trembling and that she was getting cold." She looked down at her hands sadly, "I will admit that I dumbly thought that it was just an after effect of all the stress that she had been through. We got to Harry's chambers and we discovered that when Harry touched her that the trembling stopped, we went to bed, Harry taking her with him so that he they could get some sleep... Then this morning I woke up when Hermione screamed and the trembling has gotten worse, along with now she is in pain... We didn't think that one night was going to do anything, or we would have brought her to Poppy then."

She looked down at her hands guiltily, "I hope nothing is wrong with her or Harry's going to be devastated." A tear slid down her cheek, "We both will."

Molly hugged her daughter tightly, pressing a kiss to her temple, "I'm sure she will be fine, she's a fighter, she won't let this get the best of her."

Minerva sighed, "Miss Weasley, had anyone aside from Harry touched her recently?"

Ginny frowned in thought, "Not that I know of why?"

"Then we don't know if she reacts to anyone other then Harry's touch?" Her only was a shake of her head and a loud, pain filled, scream that filled the castle.

Poppy had only touched her for a second, a light brush of her fingers over a sweat soaked forehead, and she had reacted... Badly, her scream loud, as if the gentlest of touches felt like someone was ripping her skin off of her piece by piece. She had been thrown back gently with a wave of magic as Harry lifted the young woman back into his arms and cradled her to his bare chest, touching as much of his skin to hers as he could while leaving her decently dress.

"Harry," She cried, "Please, don't let anyone touch me again. Please," She begged her voice hoarse and shaky.

"I promise," He whispered soothingly in her ear, "I won't let them touch you," He looked up to Poppy with pleading eyes, as Hermione passed out, her body still trembling violently and whimpers continued; to escape her. "How do I help her?"

Poppy frowned, "I'm afraid that all I can tell you is that this, is not your average aliment, this is biological."

"Like?" He dreaded the answer.

"These are the symptoms of a young wizard or witch coming into their magical inheritance and receiving a dormant magical creature, she needs her soul mate or she will die." Poppy explained gently."It may be some sort of curse but that would be the most obvious." She added, though unable to do any of the tests she would need to do to see, seeing as the young woman's body trembled more violently the closer Poppy got.

"Why would it just be showing up now then," He ground out between clenched teeth, spitting mad, but old enough to know that yelling would get him no where. "And how will she know who her Mate is?"

Poppy smiled kindly, "Harry I am not completely sure as to why she is just now showing the signs but I would assume that is because of the war and close contact to her mate."

"Ron?" He shuddered at the thought, Ron was not kind to his Hermione, always bugging her and telling her she was not worth anyone's time... She was worth his, she was his most treasured person, had been for a long time.

"No, not Ronald, Harry."

He sighed in relief, looking down at his beautiful Hermione, always had she been beautiful, but only recently had she change into the perfect girl, beautiful dark brown ringlet hair, deep chocolate brown eyes that could see into his soul, full red lips, soft as satin skin. She was beauty made over, her mate was one lucky man to have her, claim her as his lover... Like Harry had never had the guts to do, for five years, he had not the courage to ask, now he had lost her... To _genetics._ "Do you know who it is Poppy?"

She sighed at his obliviousness, though with his history, his mind would assume he had lost the person he wanted to keep around, "Harry, who did she cling onto?"  
"Me." He replied automatically not looking up from the unconscious beauty in his arms.

"Who's touch did she stop trembling to?"

"Me."

"Who made her touched her the first time she screamed?"  
"Dobby."

"Have you tried to let anyone else aside from Dobby or I touch her?"  
He tightened his hold on the young woman in his arms, glaring at Poppy, "I wouldn't dare, she asked me not to."

"Who is touching her now?" She continued, unfazed by his glare.

"Me." Was his automatic reply... His eyes widened and he looked stunned. "Me?"

She nodded happily, "You."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione awoke with arms wrapped around her, as she and who ever the arms belonged to laid on an infirmary bed... Wait an infirmary bed. She opened her eyes and quickly shot up, the events of the last day running throughout her foggy mind. She openly smiled at a peacefully sleeping Harry as (even though she had shot up) his hand on her waist tightened, drawing her in closer.

His beautiful green eyes opened minutes later, his arm moving completely around her waist again, and sitting up behind her, his bare chest to her spaghetti strap shirt covered back. "Good morning love, how are you feeling?"

She shivered lightly at his sleep filled voice, it being deeper and huskier then usual. "I seem to be feeling alright, though we won't know until you discontinue your bodies direct touch with mine." She reminded, leaning further into him.

Harry chuckled, kissing the top of her head lovingly, "Want to wait a bit to find out if you have stopped trembling?" At her nod he laid the two of them back down... Snuggling with his Mate... He liked that thought, his Hermione, his long time love, his Soul Mate.

They laid in silence, blocked from the view of the rest of the castle and patients by a privacy screen, both content to lay with the other.

"Did Poppy figure out what was wrong with me?" Hermione asked quietly, after a while, she was reluctant to ask, afraid it was very serious. Harry tensed and he moved away a little, frightening Hermione, "That bad?"

Harry sighed, easily turning her around to face him, "Only if you think it is." He stroked her cheek softly with his finger tips, then removed his touch from her completely. He smiled as she did not start trembling.

She would have smiled, very happy that the trembling had seized, "What was wrong?" She demanded.

Harry's eyes became guarded and he stood from the bed, "Hermione, what would you say if I told you that you are not actually a muggleborn but the great granddaughter of a squib?"

She frowned; sitting up into a more comfortable position, "I would ask you where you learned that?"

"I did some digging into your past because of this..." He fought to find a word, "Aliment, and found out that your great grandmother was a squib." He brushed his fingertips over the top of her cheek lovingly, afraid to continue in case she would reject him.

"What does that have to do with anything Harry?" She edged uneasily.

He looked away, removing his touch once again, "Your great great great grandma was a very special lady; a Veela..."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "Veela?"

He nodded stiffly, "And with that Veela blood comes certain... biological traits."

"I have a Mate?"

He smiled, of course she would know immediately what he was getting at. "Yes."

"Who, and why did it just show up now? What fixed me?" She questioned quickly.

Harry fidgeted, looking out the window above her bed. "Poppy isn't sure exactly why it just showed up, but our best guess was that it was from the stress of the war and close proximity, to your mate." He rushed on so she couldn't comment, "Your mate accepting the bond is what saved you."

Hermione bit her lip, the only two people that could be her Mate were Harry or Ron... And they accepted instead of let her die... Her Mate accepted her... She looked at his guarded expression... Her thoughts went to the night that this had all started. To the morning that Dobby had touched her, how she had immediately grasped for Harry, cried for Harry. "Harry." She breathed, "You?"

He nodded, with a flinch, awaiting her rejection.

"So what you are telling me is that my inheritance was my dormant Veela blood because you, my Mate, was close? So I got sick when the stress of the war was over and you found out that you are my Mate? And you accepted?" She asked blankly.

"Yes," He grounded out between his clenched teeth.

She flung herself at Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist as he supported her smaller body. She pressed her lips against his, thinking 'this can't be real' over and over.

Harry was surprised at first, acting only on instincts as he caught her. But he as moments passed he realized what was happening, kissing her back, as he squeezed her tighter to himself. Their hurried almost violent kiss, turned gentle as Hermione figured out that this was indeed real. That she really was the Mate to her long time love. That he had accepted. "'Mione," Gasped Harry, as they finally broke for air, clinging to her small body tightly.

Hermione smiled blindingly, eyes bright, "Harry."

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead and sitting on the edge of the infirmary bed. He studied her face happily, eyes unguarded and emotions playing in them he has never let known before. "You are so beautiful."

Her eyes widened, and she searched his eyes, "What?"

He smiled, "So beautiful, always have been."

Her cheeks reddened and she pressed her lips to his once again, this time a gentle thankful kiss. Before burying her face in his neck. "Thank you."

A cough signaled the arrival of Poppy, a bright smile on her aging face, "Good morning." She greeted, the two.

Hermione moved her head so she was looking at the nurse but still laying her head on Harry's shoulder, "Good morning Poppy." She greeted happily.

"And you are feeling better I hope?"

Hermione nodded, a wide grin on her lips, "Much better."

Poppy studied the two, "Have you separated any to see if you tremble anymore?"

"Yes ma'am," She unwrapped herself from Harry, pushing him away a little. "See, nothing."

Poppy smiled kindly, "May I run some scans?"

Harry's arms immediately went around her again and she looked a little warily... "We could try."

Poppy walked slowly towards her, wand at her side, "Alright," She sighed in relief when the young woman did not react badly to her presence. Running her wand over the young woman she smiled, "Looks like it was only your heritage Hermione. Though, I have to warn the two of you. No one can touch Hermione until the two of consummate the bond."

Harry tensed, "We have to have... Intercourse before she will get completely better?"

Poppy nodded, "Yes, that is one of the requirements for her full recovery."

Harry shook his head, "That's not fair." He looked at Hermione, "Not fair."

Hermione's chest clenched in fear, "What isn't?" Her eyes dulled as rejection picked at her mind.

Harry searched her eyes, before pressing a kiss to her forehead and moving one of his hands to caress her cheek, "Not what you are thinking 'Mione, It's not fair that you have to give up your innocence so that you will not be in pain if someone was to touch you."

Her eyes brightened and Poppy smiled fondly, of course this young man would think of this. "You guys can go at anytime, just no skin on skin contact with anyone or you will have to consummate your bond immediately for the effect of the touch to go away unless you wish to remain in pain for a few days."  
Harry sighed, hugging her closer, he did not wish to have to take her innocence this soon, he thought that if he just accepted the bond then Hermione would be fine and they could, at their own pace, further their relationship.

"Come on Harry, we need to go talk to Ginny and Neville, they will be worried sick, plus we have yet to celebrate the ending of the war!" She hopped off the bed lacing her fingers with his own and dragging him out of the privacy screens, "Thank you Poppy!"

Poppy laughed to herself as she watched Hermione drag Harry out of the infirmary, she was relieved that the she had not had to have Harry in one of her beds for long, healing his broken arm and the lacerations he had developed only taking a couple of hours. She had been expecting to have to look after him for days. It was was a great gift to not have him in a bed waiting for the verdict on his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione beamed as she walked into the chambers the Weasley's were staying in, having been told by a passing stranger that this was were they had retired to since dinner. "Ginny," She called excitedly.  
Ginny looked up from her book and squealed, jumping up to hug Hermione only to be blocked by Harry's training toned body. She worriedly looked up at his face, and stepped back at the warning in his eyes, "What's wrong Harry?"

He looked around the room at all the now frowning Weasley's, and Neville. "You can't touch Hermione, or a replay of this morning will occur."

Ginny sighed in relief, at least he was not mad at her, "I think we can manage that, what was wrong?"

Harry shifted from foot to foot nervously, while Hermione peered around his larger body sheepishly, "Well, Hermione found something about her family out."

"What?"  
"I am the great granddaughter of a squib."

Ginny raised an eyebrow elegantly, getting where this was leading too.

"There's more to it isn't there?" Asked Neville standing beside Ginny.

Hermione scrunched her nose cutely, "My great great great grandma was a Veela and my inheritance was the dormant Veela in my blood because I was in close proximity of my Mate." She bit her lip, "Anyone want to guess who my Mate is?" She joked as Harry twined their fingers together.

Mrs. Weasley smiled happily, clapping her hands together. "This is amazing, the two of you are just perfect for each other," She exclaimed; having a hard time stopping herself from rushing the two and engulfing them in a hug.

Mr. Weasley couldn't help but to agree with his wife, Harry and Hermione had always been right for each other and had always suck together, it was amazing that Hermione's Veela heritage were to pick Harry.

Ron glared at the two of them, "This is bullshit." He announced from his seat at the other end of the room, were he had been sulking all evening, "The two of you must have had this planned," He glanced at Ginny and Neville, "So that Harry didn't have to tell my sister he was cheating on her."

The Weasley men, bar Author, cried in outrage, while Molly stared blankly at Harry and Hermione.

Ginny laughed. Loudly, "You are so full of shit Ronald," She smiled trustingly towards Harry and Hermione.

"It's true!" He cried standing furiously, "I would always see the two of them cuddled up on one of the beds!"

Harry glared at Ron as he approached, "Was that before or after she would cry because she had no idea what had become of her parents, and friends?"

"After but-"  
"Did we not always separate before we went to sleep?"

"Yes but-"  
"And did we _ever_ kiss aside from the occasional cheek, forehead or top of the head?"

"_No_," Ground out Ron, tired of being interrupted, "But, those are not actions of a normal boy girl friendship."

"And what would you know of one of those Ron," Questioned Harry icily, "All you ever do to Hermione is put her down, fight her, or ignore her. You have no comprehension of how a normal male, female friendship works."

Hermione tugged on his arm, "We may have been a little closer then normal, but it was probably the Veela attraction, nothing ever happened. We never did anything that would harm Ginny." She beamed when Ginny gave her a thumbs up.

"I believe them, that's all that matters." Ginny decided a scowl on her face as she looked at her fuming brother.

Ron did not agree, Hermione was supposed to be his and Harry had swooped in and stolen her, the blood was not an issue, she would love him no matter what. She had to he already had their future planned out.

_He_ was in reaching distance of Hermione, if he could just grab her and run, he should be fine... But no, he had to wait, wait till a time where he could grab her and have a straight shot for the wards so he could apparate them away.

Harry shifted Hermione away from Ron as he watched the plan forming in his former friends eyes. "Mr. Weasley, what do you say about this?"

Mr. Weasley studied the for young adults, noticing the trust in his Ginny's eyes, the planning in Ronald's, the need to prove they weren't lying in Hermione's and the fear in Harry's. The fear had him thinking, was it fear of being caught? Or was it fear of the Weasley's not wanting him even unofficially part of the family? He was going to go with his gut and say it was the rejection of the family if he were to say he did not believe him. "I believe you Harry." He was right, as all the fear faded from Harry's eyes and happiness filled them.

Ron glared at his father, "You believe him over me?"

"All you said was that they cuddled up together on a bed, and Harry explained himself." He shrugged leading his wife to the couch. "There is no harm in wanting comfort someone."

Ron glared at the whole room who were now nodding in agreement, "I'm leaving," He spit out, storming out of the room, almost touching Hermione at one point. Glares followed him out the door.

Molly sighed, why didn't Ron learn? "Come and sit you two," She smiled encouragingly to the couple, "Enjoy the night, you two haven't been able to celebrate yet."

Harry lead Hermione to and armchair, sitting down and pulling her into his lap comfortably, smiling to his adoptive family. He was so grateful to have this.


	7. Chapter 7

_He_ waited in the shadows days later, the perfect disguise in place, waiting, watching every group that came through for _her, _he would have her, all he had to do was get passed Harry and his future would be in his hands. There she is.

Hermione clutched Harry's shirt in her small hands tightly, feeling those eyes on her again, the same eyes she had felt the night everything had started. "Harry," She whimpered.

Harry immediately stopped turning to face her, cupping her cheeks gently he asked, "What's wrong love?" He looked stroked her cheekbones with his thumbs soothingly.

"The eyes are back." She whimpered as the intensity of the eyes seemed to get heavier.

Harry growled low in his throat, pulling her into his chest he looked around the emptying entrance hall. Light caught a little bit of red hair the was sticking out of the shadows. "Ron." He snarled, catching everyone in the areas attention.

Hermione tensed, Ron, Ron was the one staring at her? She shuddered at the thought. "Harry," She whispered, as he moved her behind him, grabbing for his wand. She didn't want him fighting Ron, Ron would get hurt and Harry would never be able to look any of the Weasley's in the eye again, "Harry, don't hurt him."

"Why not, he has been nothing but cruel to you for years and now he is scaring you." He glared at the red head that exited the shadows, surprised to find that it was not Ron... "Fred?"

Fred laughed, his eyes going straight for Hermione, "That's right, Fred," His voice was off... Somehow not Fred.

"I don't believe it." Harry hissed, eyes searching for one of the things that would prove that this was not Fred.

Fred smirked, chills running down Hermione's back. "Just hand her over Harry, that way she won't have to be hurt." Fred's voice was off, Harry knew to much to be fooled by his appearance.

"You do realize that if you touch me you will be hurting me right?" Spat Hermione, to worried about being taken away from Harry to recognize that his voice was off.

Fred's eyebrow rose, "Surprise, surprise, Harry hasn't fucked you yet, I thought for sure that he would have one of the nights. That _is all_ you are worth anyways."

Hermione flinched and Harry's eyes grew colder.

"HARRY!" Screamed a running 'Ron', "That is not Fred!"

"I figured that out." His eyes never left the smiling Fred, "Fred."

'Fred' shrugged, "Should have know you would have figured it out. Now hand over my future wife so I can get out of here."

Harry sighed, "Why would you do this Ron, have I not been the best friend to you, always forgiving you no matter what you have done, always listened to you drone on about Quidditch and your passing fancy's. Why are you trying to do this?"

Ron glared, "You have everything, money, fame, lot's of friends and girls fall at your feet. But you decide to take the one girl that I want as mine."

Harry glared; as Hermione set up barriers around Ron from behind his back, "We have been over this Ronald, I do not want the fame, the money, the girls, all I have ever wanted is family and friends, and I did not _take_ Hermione, her she and her _Veela_ heritage _chose_ me. I have nothing to do with it aside from accepting it and loving her for a long time."

"Blah, blah, blah, you know you love it. Love all the fame. You've used it your whole life to get what you want, and to get out of anything you needed." Ron stepped forward, casting a stunner at Harry. Only to have it bounce back on a barrier and hit him squarely in the chest, stunning himself.

Harry snorted, "That was easy."

"Harry, let's go, call the Aurors and let's go please." Whispered Hermione, tugging on his shirt.

Harry nodded, eyes searching out a stunned Minerva, "Would you please contact the Ministry, I want to file attempted kidnapping charges, and get a restraining order against him." Minerva nodded rushing off. Harry turned picking up Hermione and walking calmly back to his rooms.

Hermione buried her face in his neck, how could he do this to them? How could he consciously break up Mates? He wanted to take her from her Harry. Her long time love. Her Mate. Hers. She lifted her head and crushed her lips to a surprised Harry's, not expecting her to kiss him as they made their way down the hall.

Harry struggled walk the rest of the way to his chambers while Hermione attacked his neck and lips with hers. It took several minutes longer then normal as Harry stopped a few times to thoroughly kiss her breathless, but they reached his chambers, and he headed straight for his bedroom. Breaking them apart to lay her gently on the bed, he stared at her, "Are you sure you want this Hermione, once we do this there is no going back, ever." He warned, "I don't want you doing this because some lunatic wanted to take you."

Hermione's eyes were clear and her mind sharp, even while her body throbbed for him, "Harry, I've wanted you for a long time, this thing with Ron has nothing to do with it. You are my Mate and I want you to love me, in every way."

Harry pounced, showering her with gentle love filled kisses, he had wanted to be with her for so long.

Hermione awoke early the next morning, feeling light and carefree for the first time since the war had really started, warm arms were wrapped around her protectively, her bare back pressed snugly against his warm chest and their legs intertwined intimately. She was in heaven, and her Veela purred happily in the back of her mind, satisfied that it had it's Mate and wouldn't lose him.  
A knock on the door stirred Harry, "Who is it?" He called groggily, tightening his hold on Hermione and burying his face in her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Ginny and Neville, we came to tell you what happened to Ron since you two have been locked in here since that happened yesterday." Ginny sounded a little worn down and Hermione flinched slightly.

A whispered spell had the two of them in a clean bed and night clothes, "Come on in," Harry, set the two of them up, careful with Hermione as he was sure she was sore. He leaned against the headboard her safely snuggled in his lap, his head resting on her small shoulder.

Ginny and Neville entered warily, not wanting to see to much, they both let out little sighs when they saw the two dressed and leaning against the head board. "Good morning to the two of you."

"Morning," Yawned Harry, as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Good Morning," Hermione giggled, kissing her dosing Mate's cheek, before smiling to her closest friends.

Ginny smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, "So ready to hear the news?"

Hermione nodded solemnly, while Harry woke up more, "Yes."

Ginny took a deep breath, "They found the Dark Mark on Ron's arm," Hermione gasped and Harry's eyes hardened, how could he do that to them? "Under Veritaserum he confessed that he willingly entered the; as he put it 'All Powerful Dark Lords' forces," She looked at her feet, "His mission was to leak information to Voldemort. He was the reason Luna was killed." Neville laid a hand on her shoulder as Harry reached out for her hand, holding Hermione safely. "He was going to take Hermione and force her to marry him so that he could have a little slave wife." Turned into Neville's waist and cried, hurt that her brother could betray his family like that. For the reasons he said he had.

Neville hugged her closed, rubbing her back for comfort, "He told the court that he had done it because he was tired of living in your shadow, that his Lord had promised him your painful death and Hermione. But since he died, he figured he may not get your death but he could have Hermione."

Harry started blankly at the wall, he couldn't believe Ron, he was supposed to have been his best friend. They had stuck with him on the hunt for Horcruxes, they had taken him back when he had left selfishly. How could he do that to them? How could they have not noticed he was doing it to them? "For how long?"  
"Since he you to on your hunt, then returned." Neville ran his fingers through Ginny's hair absentmindedly, "He also said that he picked Fred as his disguise because he thought it would startle you and give him the opportunity to take Hermione."

Harry sighed, and kissed the top of Hermione's hair, "How long is his sentence?"

"One hundred years. He will be kissed the day his sentence ends." Replied a tearful Ginny. She smiled a watery smile, "He was such a fool, to give up the two of you and his family because of his petty jealousy is stupid." She sniffled, "I just wish he had realized that before he took the Dark Mark."

"Your brother could never figure out that family and friends were more important then fame and money, he was so stuck in wanting material possessions that he never realized what he had. I know I would give up all the money I have if I had to choose between losing my parents and friends or my money." Spoke up Hermione, her deep brown eyes fixed on a random chair, "I believe with all my heart that Ron would choose the money."

"I know he would." Added Ginny, thinking about the greed he always had in his eyes when he looked upon Harry. She stood slowly, holding Neville's hand, "I think it's time we leave, my family is helping repair the damage to the castle, the two of you are welcome to join whenever you wish and you don't have to. You have done, and been through, so much already." She kissed both on the forehead forgetting that Hermione couldn't be touched a little too late as she shot back and was about to apologize profusely. When the two of them just blushed, she giggled, "Congratulations you guys."

They both smiled shyly as Ginny and Neville walked out of the room closing the door behind them. They sat in silence for a while, Harry rubbing her back absently, thinking over what had gone wrong with Ron, while Hermione tried to think everything over as she fought sleep.

"Ron was supposed to be our best friend." Muttered Harry sadly. "My first friend." He rubbed his face, "He hated to Death Eaters, like Malfoy. He was one person I thought would never turn his back on the light side."

"He did turn his back on you enough."

Harry's mind wandered to the Triwizard Tournament, and the hunt. "Yes, but he was so against the dark side."

Hermione sat up, straddling her Mate; she cupped his cheeks in her small hands, "Harry listen to me, Ron was someone who was easily convinced of others guilt, he was someone who when _he_ found them guilty there was no way the person could be innocent until _he_ deemed them to be. He turned his back on you, his _best_ friend, multiple times, what makes you think he wouldn't turn his back on the whole light side when he was angry?"

Harry drew her close, burying his face in her neck and began to cry silently, "He was my first friend 'Mione."

She cooed soothing things into his ear while running her small fingers through his soft hair. Letting him cry out all of the emotions he needed to, letting him begin to accept Ron's betrayal.

Harry clutched her sides softly and pushed her back, smiling he wiped away the remainder of his tears. "Thank you Hermione."

She kissed his cheeks, "No need to thank me Harry." She pressed a kiss to his lips, "I know you needed it."

He chuckled, "Now Hermione, what do you want to do?"

She bit her bottom lip cutely, looking down at her hands shyly, "Can we just... Cuddle? We have the rest of our lives to do anything else." She peaked at him through her bangs and blushed at the adoring smile he wore.

He picked her off of his waist and pulled her into his side, laying down he wrapped his arms around her and spooned their legs together. "This good?" He asked kissing her exposed shoulder.

She nodded happily, cuddled in the arms of the man she plans to spend the rest of her life with. "Thank you."

"Anything, anytime for you." He promised, knowing he would keep that promise till the day they died.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: I hope you enjoyed it. I know it;s OCC and really overdone but I needed to write something happy/fluffy. Thank you for reading.


End file.
